


Letters to The Avengers

by Gracetheauthor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I was sad when I wrote these, Inspired by Music, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracetheauthor/pseuds/Gracetheauthor
Summary: Bunch of sad letters that the reader has written to the Avengers. Most of them are inspired by sad songs. Each one will typically be named after the song that inspired it. I will not be responsible for your broken feels





	1. Home

It's beautiful here in Paris, France, and I know I'm lucky to have been able to come here, but I really miss you, and I just want to go home. Even when I'm surrounded by a million people I feel so alone. I've kept all the letters I've written to you, while I've been here, and most of them are but a line or two, but they're so short and brusque and you deserve more than that. You deserve more than cold, unfeeling words that are tainted by my never ending restlessness. At home, I always want to travel, but when I'm away, all I want to do is to go back home, to lay by your side and never leave. Though i know that will never be an option again.  


It's a vicious cycle that i can't seem to shake. I don't mean to sound pathetic, but I'm just too far from where you are right now, and it's more than I can take. I feel like I'm living someone else's life, and I though I know why you couldn't come here with me, I can't help the way I feel. I can't help it, even though i know you'll be marrying her instead of me, and that truly hurts. But all I want is for you to be happy, and I can see that she makes you laugh. I'd never take that away from you.

Where did I go wrong? What did I do to make you leave me? I know it wasn't just my fault, but my bleeding heart can't stop asking these questions, it can't believe that it wasn't the sole reason we never worked out. But Though I am dying inside, I'll be there for you.

I'll wear the yellow bridesmaid dress that washes out my skin, makes me look sick. I'll smile and laugh and nod and chat with people I know, people I've never seen, or met or even heard of, and people that I have. It'll all be fake, the laughing and smiling. But I don't want to cry, I don't want to ruin what should be a perfect night of your life for you with my selfish tears. 

It hurts, now, but it'll be alright.

I'll be there tonight. 

I'm coming back home.

I wish you love, luck and happiness, Steve Rogers. Gods know you more than deserve it after all of the shit you've been through. I'll leave after you guys take off for your honeymoon. You have my number, and you can always talk to me, but don't ask to see me in person.

Because you won't-not until I'm ready, until my heart heals. Try and find me, and I'll always be one step ahead of you. I'm good at playing hide and seek, I've done it for over ninety years. I can do it for a few twenty more.

Ave atqu vale, my friend.

Yours, truly,

Yn Ln.


	2. Better Than Me

You know, Nat, I think you can do much better than me after all the lies that I made you believe. I lay in bed awake at night, unable to sleep, and guilt kicks in. I start to see the edge of the bed where your pajamas used to be.

I told myself I won't miss you, but I remembered what it feels like to lay beside you. I really miss your soft hair in my face. And the way your innocence tastes, even though you were never all that innocent. Your past is dark, riddled with secrets, bullet holes and pain, but I loved you, and I still do. And because I love you, I think you should know this; you deserve much better than me.

The other day, while looking through your old box of notes, I found those pictures I took that you were looking for. If there's one memory I don't want to lose, it’s that time at the mall - you and me in the dressing room. The sales girl had cheeks so bright red, and she was so embarrassed for us. We didn’t care.

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder, and I wish I never would've said it's over. And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older, 'cause we never really had our closure. This can't be the end. But I’ve never been one to beg, even though my heart screams at me to beg as though my life depended on it.

You could do so much better than me, you wonderful Russian, you.

Yn Ln.

<


	3. Lullaby

Bucky.

I want you to have this letter if I don’t make it through this pregnancy. I know I’ve always been small, and I know that there’s a chance things could go wrong for me. Please, Bucky, listen to me, listen to this letter, if it comes to pass that I wasn’t able to see our child born, and I know that you’re going to tear yourself up inside and blame yourself when there was no way it could be your fault.

And, well, I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge. You think there ain't no healing, from cutting yourself with the jagged edge of your pain, and you're not sure you can take this anymore. I'm telling you that, it's never that bad. Take it from someone who's been where you're at, laid out on the floor.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby, and turn it up on the radio. If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone.So just close your eyes. Oh, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby._

Please let me take you out of the darkness and into the light, 'cause I have faith in you, faith that you're gonna make it through another night. Stop thinking about the easy way out, there's no need to go and blow the candle out. Because you're not done-you're far too young, and the best is yet to come.

Well, everybody's hit the bottom. Everybody's been forgotten. Everybody's been abandoned, and left a little empty handed. So if you're out there barely hanging on, just give it one more try to a lullaby, and turn it up on the radio.

I love you, Bucky, and so will our child. Don’t send them away to be adopted, my love. We created this lil angel together, and if one of us can’t be here for them, then at least one of us _will_ be. I love you.

Yn Ln


End file.
